


Об архетипах

by Kitahara



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: F/M, First Time, Light BDSM, PWP, Rating: NC17, Stockings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22921075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitahara/pseuds/Kitahara
Summary: написано по заявке на фесте d.gray mini-kink: "T1-20. Элиадэ/Кроули. Первый раз. Кроули горяч и неопытен, Элиадэ в своих сногсшибательных чулках. Возможно связывание".
Relationships: Eliade/Arystar Krory
Kudos: 1





	Об архетипах

**Author's Note:**

> Это мой любимый баян, и вряд ли тот день, когда я соскучусь на нем играть, настанет скоро.

Когда Элиадэ заканчивает зарывать труп, Кроули опускается на колени и упирается лбом в надгробие — камень, прикаченный от дальней стены. Элиадэ подходит ближе, чтобы расслышать невнятный шепот.  
— Простите, простите, простите, — как заведенный твердит Кроули. — Даруйте мне свое прощение, пожалуйста.  
«Даруйте мне прощение» забавляет Элиадэ, и она, пожалуй, даже дернула бы уголком рта, но, раз никто не наблюдает, это бессмысленно.  
Она прикасается к голове Кроули и вплетает пальцы в его жесткие волосы. Он всхлипывает и трется затылком о ее ладонь.  
— Господин Алистер, — говорит Элиадэ. — Вы не виноваты. Пойдемте внутрь?  
Громыхает; молния освещает маленькое кладбище на заднем дворе, и сразу же, дополняя антураж готического романа, начинается ливень.  
Волосы Кроули под рукой Элиадэ мокнут. Мокнет платье Элиадэ.  
— Пойдемте внутрь, — повторяет она. Еще минута — и с лица потечет краска. Вода попадает в рот, но Элиадэ не чувствует вкуса.  
Она убирает руку и отворачивается.  
Кроули догоняет ее у дверей замка.  
Челюсти Кроули крепко сжаты; вспышка молнии выхватывает из темноты четкую линию его упрямо вздернутого подбородка.  
Похоже, он полон решимости мужественно принять свою судьбу.  
Элиадэ равнодушно отводит взгляд.  
В правой руке она тащит лопату.

Элиадэ разжигает огонь в кухонном очаге и берет большой котел.  
— Холодно, господин Алистер, — говорит она через плечо. — Я хочу согреть воды для купания. Вы не поможете мне?..  
Кроули стоит посреди кухни, и с плаща ему под ноги медленно натекает лужа.  
— Помогите мне, — раздельно произносит Элиадэ, обернувшись.  
Кроули встряхивает головой — вокруг летят брызги — и торопливо бросается выполнять просьбу — будто Элиадэ действительно не может сама поставить на огонь котел с водой. Бога ради, она вырыла могилу и отволокла труп на задний двор. Кроули так трогательно, так удобно слеп.  
Справившись с поручением, он снова впадает в ступор.  
— Вы не виноваты, — говорит Элиадэ и гладит его по мокрой щеке. Кроули пытается отстраниться, но Элиадэ шагает навстречу и припирает его столу. — Посмотрите на меня. Вы не виноваты, что вы вампир.  
Ох, это раненое выражение лица, эта обида в глазах. Видеть его таким — почти удовольствие, и потому она раз за разом повторяет — «вампир», «вампир» — так, если бы Кроули висел над пропастью, а Элиадэ терпеливо наступала ему на руку каблуком, улыбалась и ждала, когда он наконец сорвется.  
Власть куда большая, чем самые неотразимые женские чары.  
Власть куда более страшная, когда соединена с ними.  
Элиадэ подается вперед, зная, что даже сквозь мокрую, задубевшую ткань плаща Кроули почувствует соблазнительную мягкость ее груди. Запрокинув голову, намеренно открывая беззащитную шею, Элиадэ говорит:  
— Но мне все равно. Я всегда буду рядом с вами, — и ждет, что же случится дальше.  
Выдохнув ее имя, он наклоняется и неловко, торопливо тычется губами в ее губы: кажется, Кроули ждет, что Элиадэ оттолкнет его. И она отталкивает — чтобы потянуть за завязки плаща на его горле.  
— Что ты?.. — начинает Кроули. Поцеловать его снова становится просто необходимо; Элиадэ почти силой заставляет его приоткрыть рот — как будто Алистер в самом деле не понимает, что она собралась делать. Она настойчиво тянет плащ с его плеч, но плащ мокрый, и рубашка тоже мокрая; Кроули извивается, бормочет что-то невнятное и только мешает, потому что оторвать руки от талии Элиадэ у него, вероятно, нет никаких душевных сил.  
Когда плащ оказывается на полу, Элиадэ со злостью дергает за ворот рубашки и разрывает ее спереди пополам.  
Кожа у Кроули мокрая и бледная до синевы — как у утопленника. Элиадэ проводит пальцами по его груди, зацепляя ногтями соски. Он вздрагивает всем телом, судорожно сглатывает и зажмуривается; глаза двигаются под закрытыми веками так, будто ему снится кошмар. Элиадэ увлекает его вниз, на пол, и Кроули поддается — садится, вытянув длинные ноги, и опирается спиной о ножку стола, стоящего у стены. Элиадэ опускается рядом.  
— Я… я никогда не… — зачем-то решает сообщить Алистер, запинаясь. Его глаза снова раскрыты, и их заливает чернота — одновременно с тем, как на скулах появляется болезненный румянец.  
— Все в порядке, — наклонившись, шепчет Элиадэ. Стаскивает остатки рубашки к запястьям, заводит руки Кроули за спину и крепко стягивает их рукавами.  
— Вот так, — шепчет она, убирая челку с его лба. — Так будет хорошо.  
Он доверчиво кивает. Элиадэ не без усилия снимает платье и одну за другой вынимает заколки: прическа окончательно растрепалась. Когда Элиадэ в очередной раз поднимает руки к волосам, Кроули стонет и, расшатывая стол, рвется вперед.  
— Пожалуйста, — не отводя взгляда от ее груди, выдыхает он — почти с той же виноватой интонацией, с какой полчаса назад просил прощения у мертвеца.  
Элиадэ сосредоточенно принимается за штаны Алистера; он нелепо вскидывает бедра, пытаясь помочь ей — без этой помощи было бы куда легче, но в конечном итоге штаны оказываются спущены почти до колен. Кроули опять зажмуривается и низко опускает голову: руки у него связаны, а мокрые волосы откинуты назад — иначе никак не получается спрятать пылающее лицо.  
Элиадэ придвигается совсем близко.  
Но когда она медленно опускается на его член, глаза Кроули широко распахиваются — неожиданное злые, затуманенные яростью и вожделением, — и Элиадэ слышит, как опасно трещит стягивающая его запястья ткань. Тогда правой рукой Элиадэ крепко сжимает его подбородок, а левой гладит Алистера по плечу, шепча, что все хорошо, но он продолжает рваться навстречу, неумело делая именно то, что нужно.  
Все это длится чертовски долго для того, кто «никогда не», и в самом конце Элиадэ чувствует себя почти усталой — как если бы дралась с кем-то, но в итоге обоим пришлось уйти ни с чем. Кроме этого, она не ощущает ничего: ни удовлетворения, ни возбуждения — хотя ее тело реагировало как положено, — ни даже холода, от которого ежится Кроули, когда его тяжелое дыхание выравнивается.  
— Вода закипела, — говорит Элиадэ, вставая. Из одежды на ней остались только чулки; левый, похоже, зацепился за что-то на полу: по ажурной вязке расползается дыра. — Нужно приготовить вам…  
Руки Кроули дергают ее обратно, и, потеряв равновесие, Элиадэ с размаху падает на колени рядом с ним.  
Его лицо изуродовано жаждой убийства. Он освободился, думает Элиадэ, остро чувствуя нарастающую внутри панику, он все это время был свободен.  
Кроули говорит:  
— Я так тебя люблю, — прежде, чем впиться зубами ей в шею.  
Элиадэ отрывисто вскрикивает и вцепляется в его спину ногтями, в кровь расцарапывая кожу — словно обезумела от страсти.

Полуголый Алистер причитает и суетится, подливая в кипяток холодную воду. Он осторожно опускает Элиадэ в притащенный из кладовой ушат.  
Бережно стягивает с нее мокрые чулки.  
Виновато заглядывает в глаза.  
Садится на пол рядом и прижимается лбом к ее ладони.  
Отпечаток его зубов на шее Элиадэ горит огнем.  
— Прости меня, прости меня, прости… — как заведенный твердит Кроули.  
Элиадэ блаженно улыбается.  
— Все в порядке, — говорит она. — Я всегда буду с вами.  
И, когда Кроули вскидывается и смотрит на нее с неуверенностью и надеждой, Элиадэ приподнимается на локтях, и целует свою смерть в лоб, и берет ее за руку.


End file.
